


não há nada mais que o céu azul pra a gente voar

by sunflowersutra



Category: T.O.C: Transtornada Obsessiva Compulsiva (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: E minha vida é um flash de controles, botões anti-atômicosMas olha bem, meu amorO final da odisséia terrestreSou Adão e você, diz pra mim o que você será minha pequena Eva.





	não há nada mais que o céu azul pra a gente voar

_“Amor, eu acho que deixei o gás da cozinha ligado.”_  
  
A voz de Kika ecoou no telefone de flip de Vladimir, fazendo-o suspirar pesadamente e jogar o peso de seu corpo no cotovelo, apoiado na bancada da loja em que trabalhava. Não era novidade aquele tipo de ligação vindo da esposa. Esposa. Toda vez que pensava naquela palavra e em sua ligação com Kika, seu primeiro impulso era dar uma risada. Como haviam chegado até ali?

O relacionamento dos dois havia evoluído bastante desde que ele tinha saído do hospital. Pudera, ainda que não estivesse necessariamente procurando por alguém para dividir a vida - ou, talvez, diriam alguns, alguém estivesse procurando por _ ele _ para dividir a vida -, havia algo curioso na quantidade de coisas que eles tinham passado em tão pouco tempo. Quando pensava na progressão de tempo entre aquela madrugada em um karaokê qualquer do bairro Liberdade e onde estavam agora, ficava surpreso. Uma surpresa tão genuína que chegava a incomodar sua atitude irônica em relação a tudo e todos. Era como se um dia estivessem comendo comida chinesa de origem suspeita em um barzinho qualquer e, no outro, estivessem defendendo um ao outro de um louco. 

Bem, fora exatamente aquilo que havia acontecido. 

Com fotos nuas sendo vazadas e ofertas de empregos perdidas no meio, mas fora exatamente assim.

Agora, estavam casados. Um casamento às pressas, incomum, gerado pela tentativa de largar a carreira de atriz e os holofotes de Kika com uma impulsividade mútua dos dois em simplesmente chutar o balde e fazer as coisas da sua maneira e, contra as expectativas de qualquer um que tivesse o mínimo de sanidade no círculo social dos dois - não eram muitos, mas havia sempre alguém -, estava dando certo.

Haviam brigas, claro, como todo casal. Haviam momentos que a única coisa que Vladimir desejava era trancar a pequena dentro do armário até que ela se acalmasse e parasse de gritar com ele. Haviam momentos que Kika cogitava seriamente em enfiar os baseados de Vladimir dentro do nariz dele. 

Entretanto, acima de tudo aquilo, havia um companheirismo que só existia depois de se estar amarrado a uma cadeira enquanto o fã número #1 da pessoa amada lhe ameaçava com uma pistola. E depois ameaçava a si mesmo.

Puta merda, como a história deles era esquisita.

Ás vezes o vendedor se perguntava o que diriam aos filhos deles quando fossem questionados sobre a forma que se conheceram. Seriam capazes de contar a verdade, com todos os detalhes nada românticos e bonitos da história deles, ou fariam uma versão adaptada com menos suicídios e armas de fogo, perfeita para os ouvidos infantis de suas crias? Não sabia ao certo, mas esperava que na hora que isso acontecesse, soubessem o que deviam fazer. Ou talvez pudessem ouvir esse gato pingado com bom senso fosse capaz de auxiliá-los naquela situação.

O rapaz de cabelos descoloridos sorriu ao telefone - um sorriso curto, de dentes espaçados, mas verdadeiro.

_ “Não, amor, não deixou. Eu chequei”, _ respondeu, em fim.


End file.
